1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite connector and, particularly, to a composite connector for connecting a plurality of hard disks and a hard disk assembly using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A commonly used hard disk connecting mechanism is generally used for one hard disk only. However, if a plurality of hard disks are needed, the same number of hard disk connecting mechanisms are also needed, and each hard disk employs an electrical connector, a data connector and a plurality of cables for connecting with a motherboard of a computer, resulting in having a complex wire distribution, and is inconvenient for mounting or detachment.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.